Slaughter Crusades
by SpitfireDashh
Summary: When an unexpected guest visits three little fillies, she brings up a good idea for crusading. Will this new idea wipe out all of Ponyville? Will the Mane Six make it through? RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND GORE
1. Chapter 1

It had been yet another day when the three fillies have failed to earn their cutie marks. "Really, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo muttered. "You really thought we'd get a trash-collecting cutie mark?"

The white unicorn filly shrugged, her cheeks flushing lightly. "It was worth a try." She replied. Suddenly there was a knock on the clubhouse door.

"Ah got it." Applebloom quickly stated, and quickly trotted over to the door. She tried to open it, but couldn't, and realized she had no fingers. _How in Equestria do I pick up things, anyways? _"Uh…wait a second, please!" Applebloom called out after an awkward moment of her fumbling with the handle.

"I can help; Twilight just recently taught me some neat spells." Sweetie Belle piped up, and without waiting for a response, she drew in a deep breath. Her horn began to spark, a quivering cyan blue aurora starting to dance around it. The door handle slowly turned, it also bearing Sweetie Belle's blue aurora. The door opened, and a burly, almost menacing-looking creature stepped in. She had huge brown wings, a tan, furry underbelly and back, and white feathers on her chest, head, and neck. She had a sharp beak, long talons on her front feet, and paws on her back feet.

"Who are you?" The three crusaders cried out in unison, not knowing if the strange creature was going to harm them.

The creature chuckled a bit. "I'm Gilda. And I have an idea for you; I heard you were trying to get your cutie marks…"

"Who…_what _are you, anyways?" Scootaloo snapped impulsively. She regretted her outburst when a low growl formed in Gilda's throat. She hated to admit, but that comment slightly offended her. "Sorry." Scootaloo quickly squeaked, not wanting to get hurt.

"Heh, no problem, kid." Gilda said, shrugging. Irritation prickled inside of her, but she decided to get on the fillys' good sides, not ground them into a pulp. "I'm a Griffon."

"Cool!" Scootaloo exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Well, why were ya here, anyways?" Applebloom asked, curious. Sweetie Belle nodded.

"I just have an idea for your crusading. You know Stinkie- err, Pinkie, Pie?" Gilda quickly asked, and nearly scowled at the name of the pink party pony.

"Yes…why?" Scootaloo asked, eyebrow rising with suspicion. _How does this griffon know all these ponies? _

"Don't be fooled by her!" Gilda snarled with a tone of seriousness in her voice. "She ruined my life! Ruined my reputation! My mother saw how she had fooled me, and was embarrassed. So guess what? She just flew away, abandoning me! Don't let this happen to you…" Gilda knew this was all a lie, except for Pinkie ruining her reputation.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom gasped. "W-what do you want us to do?" Sweetie Belle asked, tearing up a bit at the griffon's sad back-story.

"Kill her…." Gilda hissed silently. "Kill her. Make sure no one sees."

The three fillies stood there, dumbfounded. "No! Ah'm not gonna kill Pinkie!" Applebloom shouted, gritting her teeth angrily.

"Me neither!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle cried out in unison, eyes narrowed.

"Wait. Don't you want your cutie marks? Do you want to end up like me, having your whole life destroyed by Pinkie? Also, I noticed the tenseness in your muscles, Scootaloo. It seems like you've been quite stressed and angry lately. It would be a great time to let your anger and stressed feelings pour out. But, do not get caught." Gilda noticed the fillies weren't convinced. _Ok, time to do this, griffon style._

Suddenly, Gilda reared up on her hind legs, and delivered a full-blown roar into the three fillies' faces. This left them dazed and stunned, so Gilda quickly swooped down and whispered something in the fillies' ears. "Cutie Mark Crusader Killers…"

The three fillies just sat there for a moment, their eyes blank. Then, they all stood up in unison, and slowly nodded to each other.

"That's a really good idea!" Sweetie Belle cried out happily, and Scootaloo and Applebloom nodded in agreement. Gilda snickered. _That change-your-mind trick works! When I read about it on the Ponynet, I thought it was just a rumor! This might get useful!_

Gilda smiled with satisfaction. "That's what I thought, girls. Now listen close, this is what you need to do."


	2. Chapter 2

The three fillies quickly walked into Sugarcube Corner, fizzing with excitement. They remembered that Gilda had told them to try to avoid looking suspicious, so they tried to look nonchalant.

"Hi!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, bouncing towards the three fillies. "Anything you need?"

"Yes, Pinkie, I was just wondering if we could talk to you in your cellar about important matters." Applebloom answered, and Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie cheered, curious. "Follow me, I'll show you the way." The pink party pony led the Crusaders to her basement, and once they arrived, she flicked the lights on. The cellar just looked normal, completely scarce of any rainbow cupcakes. "So, what did you need to say?"

Applebloom soon gave a curt nod to Scootaloo, who then rapidly turned around. The Pegasus filly suddenly lashed out with her hind legs, bucking Pinkie Pie in the forehead, and knocking the party pony out cold.

Pinkie Pie groggily opened her eyes, her head throbbing. There was a searing pain in her front and hind hooves, and she realized she was lying on her back, hooves nailed strongly to the ground beneath. She tried to scream, but a muzzle was tightly strapped around her snout. Agony pulsed through her arms, and her heart began to thud loudly with terror. Three very familiar fillies stood over her, an insane smile drawn across their lips. _Scootaloo….Applebloom…. Sweetie Belle…._ Her heart sank. Why were the fillies doing this to her?

"Mph, Hellpmh!" Pinkie Pie cried out, her voice muffled by her muzzle. Applebloom snickered at the party pony's cry for help.

"Now, girls, what do ya think we should do with her?" Applebloom asked her companions.

"Dunno. Beat her up?" Scootaloo suggested.

"Burn her!" Sweetie Belle cried out happily. Applebloom and Scootaloo smiled, agreeing. "Let's do both options."

Pinkie Pie let out a low moan of terror, and began to struggle. But the iron stakes holding her down only ripped her flesh even more as she squirmed. The pink pony's chest thudded so hard she feared it might burst out of her chest as the Crusaders approached her.

"So, now what do we do?" Sweetie Belle asked, her voice cracking a bit on the word 'now'. Scootaloo shrugged, clueless.

"Wait a second; Ah thought Ah saw somethin' around here…" Applebloom began searching around the cellar, until she found it. The yellow filly rose an enormous pair of pliers, and walked over to Pinkie Pie, stumbling every so often because of the weight of the pliers.

Pinkie Pie squealed with horror, and began to struggle even more, her hooves gushing blood from the stakes. Applebloom was now inches away.

"Stay still!" Scootaloo snapped to Pinkie Pie, and pinned down one of the party pony's arms with her hoof. Sweetie Belle helped restrain the other arm, keeping it from shaking.

"Scoot, move away for a second." Applebloom instructed, and Scootaloo nodded, stepping back. Applebloom lowered the pliers, and latched the 'claws' onto Pinkie Pie's front arm. With a mighty squeeze, the pliers began to crush down, breaking Pinkie's skin and damaging her tender flesh. Pinkie Pie let out a muffled scream of burning agony, blood trickling down her new wound. To add extra suffering, as Applebloom squeezed the pliers, she also twisted them. Tears were now flowing freely down Pinkie Pie's eyes, her flesh being ripped up by the malicious filly.

Applebloom continued to mutilate Pinkie Pie's arm until her white bones began to show. To the fillys' dismay, Pinkie Pie was already out cold from the extreme agony.

"Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo quickly called, and the unicorn filly galloped over. Her horn began to glow its cyan blue aurora, and the spell forced Pinkie Pie to stay conscious. "Just keep doing that."

Pinkie Pie regained consciousness, her watering eyes cracking open. She felt lost and confused for a moment, but the anguish quickly flooded back into her memories. Her arm was completely destroyed, just bones with scraps of flesh clinging to it. Blood and the rest of her ripped muscle pooled around the remains of her arm. The pink party pony felt pain more extreme than she had ever imagined, even more than the time she slammed her head against the corner of a table.

"One second." Applebloom quickly told her friends, and began to look for a rag. She soon spotted one lying splayed on the floor, and picked it up. She began to clean the blood out of her mane and fur. Once the filly looked like her once-innocent self, she walked upstairs, into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Applebloom returned, carrying a box of matches. Pinkie Pie began to thrash and struggle, but the agony in her arm made her lie still. She could only watch in horror as Applebloom lit a match, and carried it over to her. Scootaloo did the same, but Sweetie Belle was still focusing on keeping Pinkie Pie conscious. Applebloom lowered the flame onto Pinkie's exposed arm flesh, and the pink party pony felt a surge of anguish. But, to her relief, the flame quickly died out because of Pinkie's gushing blood. Scootaloo frowned, thinking.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, and quickly snatched up a cardboard box nearby. She let her match catch the box aflame, then tossed the burning box onto Pinkie's quivering body. "C'mon girls, let's go before we catch on fire too." Scootaloo said, and began galloping out of the cellar. Sweetie Belle's horn flickered out, and she and Applebloom quickly followed, disappearing into the kitchen.

Pinkie Pie let out a muffled shriek of agony as the raging fire grew, searing her skin black. The iron stakes and muzzle were red-hot, burning her flesh severely. Pinkie Pie could only lie there in agony as the blazing fire engulfed her in flames…


End file.
